Bringing Fate Shirou to HF route is a bad idea
by Crafted Reality
Summary: Zelretch has been inhumanly bored, just as a new game comes out. It seems that now was the time to bring the ultimate troll to Fate Shirou by placing him in a world where everything could beat him to a pulp if they tried hard enough. "Wait... What do you mean I'm 'Underpowered!"


_**So… I had this brilliant idea while I was ironically reading Heaven's Feel again. Amidst the Bad Ending Fortieth, I suddenly wondered something;**_ **"what if Fate Shirou was somehow placed in Heaven's Feel route?"** _ **And thus, with some plotting, editing, writing later, I managed to create this. A nice crack fic that I'm sure I could have made into a story, but meh.**_ ***Shrugs***

 **Fated**

Zelretch sat in his office, bored. He had been in a state like that for nearly a week now. Not even threats of the Vice-Director of Clock Tower herself had fazed him.

Nor did the loud explosions threatening to blow his door out of its hinges did, either.

He had been playing the Visual Novel which had recently came out, _Fate/Stay Night,_ and already had developed a theory that either the person who wrote this was a Magus, or just had a really creative imagination.

But the detailed-ness made him lean in his former theory. There was just no way that a sane, ordinary person could know that _having sex could result in mana being transferred._

It also didn't help with the extreme _coincidence_ that he knew what the Magus Killer's true name was—it was just an alias after all.

The Old Man of the Jewels just had to search around the world, before realizing something important—very important.

`Kinoku Nasu` was just an alias that the 'person' created.

He thought that the first Visual Novel that this `Kinoku Nasu` had written, _Tsukihime,_ was just a whitewashed version of Vampires and what not.

Sure, it had detailed some things that only Magi families had, but there were other countless books with the same amount of coincidences as well.

The second Visual Novel was far too _detailed,_ however.

Holy Grail Wars, whom only magi know about. The Tohsaka's magical systems, which only the family knew about, and about the fact that the Grail is corrupted and bears all the evil of the world? The only ones which knew about that fact, multiverses being barred, he could count with one hand easily.

Too much of a coincidence there.

Nobody could have made a plot such as creative and unique as he could, and he certainly didn't know of the existence known as `Emiya Shirou`.

And no magus who had knew about these facts even knew what a typewriter was—much less a cellphone.

And thus, Zelretch came to know something; `Kinoku Nasu` was just another Zelretch, who visited this Zelretch's universe.

Well, he just hoped that the Visual Novel would be taken as _fiction,_ although he doubted it. He had travelled the world once just to rid some people's memories with how Arceuid was real.

He sighed, before he focused to his game.

People could be amazed at how Zelretch's mind works. In one second, he would be thinking Sherlock-style, in the next second, he drops the case entirely, almost as if it was never there.

Although, Zelretch did have a brilliant idea…

And it involves placing an overpowered-Shirou to a not nearly overpowered-world enough world.

Not even Gaia could have stopped him.

 **Fated**

Shirou was cutting vegetables, when Zelretch had appeared out of nowhere in his kitchen. It was a fortune that his finger didn't get cut off, even if he was surprised.

Shirou stared at Zelretch dumbly, before his mental processes kicked up. "What the—? How did you get here?" Shirou asked, though his knife was pointed toward Zelretch in case he tried to do anything. "No, more importantly, who are you?"

Zelretch stared at him, his eyes stating the obvious. "Surely you have heard of me, Old man of the Jewels?" Shirou only stared harder. "The Second Sorcerer, the Kaleidoscope?"

Shirou shook his head in denial. "Never heard of you."

Zelretch sighed, before cursing his cane. _Stupid cane. I ended up in either Fate, or Unlimited Blade Works route. Hoping it's the latter though._

"Onii-chan! I'm hungry!" Ilya groaned from the kitchen table, and Zelretch face-palmed.

 _Stupid sonuvabitch… I'm in Fate._

He had to improvise though. And he waved goodbye with his plan to take the overpowered Shirou. Instead, a new plan was, to reverse it instead.

Take an underpowered Shirou and put him in Heaven's Feel route, where almost everything is overpowered, or atleast, could beat him to a pulp if they tried hard enough. Emiya is, afterall, known for _not_ dying when he is killed.

So, with a new plan in mind, Zelretch raised his cane, before slamming it down to Shirou's skull. The kitchen knife was sliced in half when Shirou tried to block with it.

Zelretch just hoped that Shirou wouldn't suffer amnesia when he woke up.

 **Fated**

Shirou woke up, in a very familiar shed. He didn't know how he ended up there, although he couldn't remember anything that had a clue on how he ended up here.

He only remembered cooking, then suddenly, losing consciousness. Although he wondered. If he lost his consciousness, then surely someone would have noticed and placed them in his bed.

So, he had wondered, why he woke up in his Workshop, disguised as a toolshed and functioned as one.

He tried to stand up, only to fall down and reach for his pained head. _It feels like I'm hit with a twenty ton stick, or something._ As ludicrous that idea was, it was actually the truth—not that he would've known that.

The pain however, didn't deter him. Instead, with renewed vigor he stood up, pushing himself to his limits.

He started to walk slowly, one step at a time, before he tripped on something.

 _Damn it._ He cursed, before looking at the object which made him trip. It was leather-bound book, and there was an individual page which had stuck out from the rest.

It might not even be a page, but an individual sheet of paper stuck between the book pages. Whatever it was, it surely had caught Shirou's attention.

He withdrew the sheet of paper, finding it to be a letter. But from whom, Shirou couldn't find the answer.

He spread out the neatly folded sheet of letter, before his eyes scanned on the words contained within.

 _Welcome, Fate Shirou, to the wonderfully despair-filled route of Heaven's Feel. As of now, you're heavily underpowered, so I ought to fix that. I don't want you to die though, so read the book I sent you._

 _-Zelretch_

While reading the letter, Shirou had only one thing in mind; "What do you mean I'm underpowered?!"


End file.
